O Romance entre o Kai e a Hilary
by FireKai
Summary: O Max conta a história do romance entre o Kai e a Hilary, desde que eles começaram a namorar, até que algo fez o Kai mudar de atitude rapidamente. Kai x Hilary, Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: Como toda a gente sabe ou devia saber, as personagens de beyblade, infelizmente, não me pertencem nem nunca vão pertencer.**

Ponto de Vista do Max

A relação deles podia ser tudo, menos normal. Eles eram o oposto um do outro.

Enquanto o Kai mantinha a distância das pessoas e permanecia frio e distante para todas elas, a Hilary era o oposto. Ela gostava de conversar, de passear, de se abrir com os outros e normalmente estava alegre.

Então, como é que eles ficaram juntos? É essa a pergunta que vocês estão a fazer, certo?

Bem, a razão porque eles ficaram juntos deveu-se a um dia de chuva. O Kai vinha a andar pelas ruas, sozinho como sempre. Foi então que reparou que as nuvens estavam muito escuras.

Como é óbvio, começou a chover. Ele decidiu que não iria chegar a casa todo molhado, por isso decidiu esperar por baixo de um toldo de uma loja que estava para trespasse.

A chuva continuava a cair e não havia meio de parar, até que o Kai viu uma rapariga, que como vocês já estão a pensar, era a Hilary. Ela vinha a correr pela rua e estava ensopada.

"Hilary!" - chamou o Kai, que até se surpreendeu a si próprio por tê-la chamado. Devia ser da chuva, pensou ele, estava a afectar-lhe o cérebro.

O que interessa é que o Hilary olhou para onde o Kai estava.

"Vem para aqui ou vais ficar ainda mais molhada." - disse o Kai.

A Hilary correu para baixo do toldo e juntou-se a ele.

"Oh, eu estava a tentar chegar a casa." - disse a Hilary. - "Mas agora estou toda molhada."

"A chuva há-de parar." - disse o Kai.

Mas parecia que a chuva não queria parar tão depressa. Foi então que a Hilary começou a tremer violentamente. Estava ensopada e cheia de frio.

O Kai olhou para ela e então, ainda hoje ele não sabe porquê, tirou o casaco que tinha vestido e pôs o casaco por cima dos ombros da Hilary.

"Obrigado Kai." - disse a Hilary.

Mas parecia que a Hilary continuava cheia de frio e então o Kai fez outra coisa que não estava à espera, puxou-a para ao pé dele e pôs-lhe os braços por cima dos ombros.

Assim havia mais calor humano e a Hilary ficaria mais quente. Claro que o Kai agora estava em contacto directo com a roupa molhada da Hilary, e com o respectivo corpo dela, mas como o Kai tinha sido criado na Rússia, o frio não o atormentava muito.

E a chuva continuava a cair. Se a Hilary não estivesse cheia de frio, teria gritado para o céu e perguntado porque raio é que a chuva nunca mais parava.

Mas talvez tenha sido a sorte dela que fez com que a chuva não parasse, porque senão ela e o Kai não estariam juntos até hoje. Bem, continuando. A Hilary chegou-se mais para ao pé do Kai. O Kai chegou-se mais para ao pé da Hilary.

E sem eles darem conta... ok, eles perceberam que se estavam a aproximar muito um do outro, mas também não quiseram parar. Hum, onde é que eu ia? Ah, claro, eu ia a dizer que eles se aproximaram muito um do outro.

Sim, foi isso que eles fizeram, até que os seus lábios se tocaram e eles se beijaram.

A partir daí começou a Saga do Romance entre o Kai e a Hilary. O Kai apaixonou-se pela Hilary rapidamente e ela também se apaixonou por ele.

Mas o Kai não era daquelas pessoas que chegavam ao pé das outras, diziam "Amo-te" e depois pediam a pessoa em namoro.

A Hilary começava a ficar desesperada por o Kai não a pedir em namoro e então ela decidiu que seria ela a tomar a iniciativa e ela é que pediu o Kai em namoro.

O Kai ficou surpreendido com o pedido dela, mas ela também não lhe deu muitas chances de recusar, por isso eles começaram a namorar.

Mas se a Hilary pensava que o romance ia ser uma maravilha, enganava-se. O Kai não a queria beijar em público, mal falava para ela, esquecia-se das datas importantes e tudo o mais.

A Hilary começou a pensar que era melhor acabar tudo com o Kai de uma vez. Sinceramente pensei que o Tyson seria o próximo namorado da Hilary, mas também não houve chance para ela terminar com o Kai.

Acontece que eu e a Hilary fomos fazer compras e quando íamos para atravessar a estrada, apareceu um carro a alta velocidade e atropelou a Hilary.

Foi horrível! Ela ficou ali, estatelada no meio da estrada e havia muito sangue em volta dela. Tremi e chamei logo a ambulância.

E foi aqui que o romance da Hilary sofreu uma reviravolta. Ainda hoje não sei o passou pela cabeça do Kai, mas penso que o medo de perder a Hilary para sempre o ajudou a tomar a decisão de ter que mudar.

Ele foi logo para o hospital e esteve sempre ao lado dela até ela se recuperar. A partir daí o Kai foi sempre um namorado presente para ela, pelo menos é o que ela diz.

Quando ela estava doente, ele tratava dela. Ele nunca mais se esqueceu das datas importantes, passou a falar muito com a Hilary, embora continuasse frio para quase todos os outros.

E pronto, foi assim que eles ficaram os dois juntos. Neste preciso momento, eles estão casados e têm dois filhos. Ah, caso estejam a pensar, foi o Kai que pediu a Hilary em casamento, dessa vez não teve de ser ela a tomar a iniciativa.

E agora perguntam vocês como é que eu sei tudo isto? Bem, algumas coisas a Hilary contou-me, outras eu presenciei. Como por exemplo a parte do dia de chuva. Eu estava do outro lado da rua e vi tudo o que se passou entre a Hilary e o Kai.

Escusado será dizer que eles nem notaram a minha presença. E assim, eles casaram e eu ainda sou solteiro e bom rapaz. A propósito, a Emily mandou-me uma carta no outro dia. Dizia que ainda estava à espera do príncipe encantado dela. Será que eu devo encontrar-me com ela? Quem sabe se não será ela a minha alma gémea...

Fim!

**E então pessoal, o que acharam? A fic está pequenina, mas acho que não está muito má. Agora ando a dedicar-me, não sei bem porquê, a Kai x Hilary. Sinceramente não sei porquê, porque nunca fui grande fã do casal, mas o que interessa é que agora eles me despertaram o interesse e podem esperar mais fics em que eles sejam o casal principal.**


End file.
